NiGHTS: Children of Dreams: Sam Parker
by Nerokin4
Summary: First Paralouge chronicles of Samuel Parker and Elise Ketchley. Their lives revolved around their parents. but eventually they died in the same wreck, and sent them into nightmare every night. then Nightopia appeared before them and they learned to change their dreams, this is Sam's story.
1. Backstory

NiGHTS: Children of Dreams Samuel Parker

_I remember my father. His name was Leroy. He and I used to play a lot of games from all ovthe world. Especially Go, from Japan. We played every day after school. But then that day came. He never came through that door. I saw his face on the news. He was killed in a car wreck. I shut myself out of society from that day forward, feeling their mocking laughs running down my neck every time I went out. I even saw it when I went to sleep._

_ Then there was that night. When the monsters in my dreams fled from a brilliant light that just cut through the shadows._


	2. The Dream Gate

The Dream Gate

I was falling. But I didn't feel like I was in danger. It felt good. Then I landed in front of a garden. The gate was wide open. I walked in and was greeted by a voice.

"Welcome, Young Visitor!" I looked around but I couldn't find the voice. "I take it this is your first time in the Night Dimension?" suddenly an owl pooped out of thin air. He was rather… well dressed, with an overcoat and a pocket watch chain hanging out of his pocket and connected to his button hole.

"Holy Mother!" I yelled and toppled backwards.

"My apologies, I had no intention of startling you," The owl said. "Welcome to what your kind would call 'the World of Dreams.'"

"The World… of Dreams?"

"I have heard many things about your kind's mentalities. One of them being that there are nine dimensions that exist next to each other. Well that is one way of looking at our world. A world next to your own that your consciousness wanders to as you sleep."

"The Yggdrasil theory… is true?"

"As well as the Overlapping Worlds theory," The owl said. "Oh! I forgot to mention this. You may call me Owl, Visitor."

"My name's Sam." That's how I thought it would be nice to introduce myself, but then I heard something. A beautiful flute song from above. There was a spirit hovering there. He-she-IT was playing an invisible flute before it noticed us… okay calling it… it sounds kinda disrespectful now. So I'll start calling HE, HIS, HIM, etcetera. He flew down to our level, and looked at me with interest.

"Hey… this one is very unusual," he said. "My name's NiGHTS, what's yours?"

"I'm Sam," I said.

"Well then, Sam, have you ever thought about… flying?"

"Flying?" I ask quizzically.

"Dualizing with me will make it possible. Want to try it?"

"Dualize?"

"Dualizing is the merging of two consciousnesses into one body," Owl explained. "NiGHTS is able to do this with Visitors to allow them to fly."

"Okay," I said. "Now I'm really confused."

"Trying it will probably make more sense. Touch NiGHTS' hand with yours and it may come to you."

NiGHTS stuck out his right hand and I touched it with my own. Suddenly I was looking down at NiGHTS' body like it was my own. NiGHTS and I flew around the plaza for a bit and then he stopped.

"Wait, there's something you need to know!" he stopped just over the side of the island that was the Dream Gate. "That Black Water down there, stay away from it at all costs!"

Owl appeared next to us. "The Dark Ocean is a mysterious place indeed. Staying away from it would be very wise," his face looked grim "Legend says it destroys the souls of Visitors who stumble into it."

"Your warning is noted."

"Okay that wasn't too bad for the first time you flew," NiGHTS said. "Let's head back to the Dream Gate!"


	3. Pagoda Springs

Pagoda Springs

When we got back to the fountain plaza, a door had filled in one of the empty frames to the left. I wondered what it meant for three seconds.

"Ohoo… What's this?" Owl said. "The door to Nightopia has appeared."

"Nightopia?" I asked. I looked at the door and read the words "Pagoda Springs." Then my hands felt warm and a red light was coming off of them. Owl took notice.

"That light! It's a Red Ideya!" I looked at it. I felt warm and powerful. Like I could take on anyone in my way.

"Nightopia must've been created with the Ideya of courage," NiGHTS said. "I wonder what paradise is beyond that door! I can't wait!"

"Paradise!?"

"Yep! I'll see you there!"

"Wouldn't it be nice if NiGHTS would be patient for a moment?" Owl said. "Hoo… Oh well, I'll explain everything in Nightopia." He disappeared with a soft Pop. I walked to the door and opened it.


	4. Nightmarens

Nightmarens

Sun-showers. As far as the eye could see there was a blue sky and a light rain. There were gardens of all types. Cherry-blossom, rose, daffodil, even rock. There was a pagoda at the far end of the valley, on the other side of a lake. There was a spring in the distance and it flowed into the lake through a river. It was paradise indeed.

"This is Nightopia…" I said. Then I started to laugh. "This is PARADISE!"

I heard NiGHTS playing that invisible magic flute. He stopped when he seemed to notice me.

"Sam! Over Here!" He was playing with a bunch of baby faced sprites, singing and playing with him. Owl popped up next to me.

"These are the Nightopians," He said. "Theirs is a gentle folk who love to have fun." They looked frightened for a split second and flew off.

"What's wrong," I asked. Then I heard the flapping.

"There you are NiGHTS." I turned around to see what looked like NiGHTS' twin. "Your Persona's gone again. Will you stop taking it off?"

"Reala," NiGHTS said. "Is it really the best time to nag me right now?"

"Hmph… Seize the traitor!" there were three dwarfs on giant birds behind him they rushed forward and grabbed NiGHTS.

The bird riders locked NiGHTS in a cage. Owl told me to climb into the cage and fly out after dualizing with NiGHTS. But I had to hurry after the Birds in order to get the keys, one for each cage set up. I knocked the Pink bird and rider into the lake, and chased after the green bird. We were caught up in a strong gust when we took that one down and we knocked the blue on out of the sky just over the Pagodas. Then everything went dark.

"What's happening?" I asked NiGHTS.

"I think the trouble around here is finally going to show itself," NiGHTS said. The entire scenary lit up then. We saw a snake haired dragon with three heads. Cobras, Rattles, and Diamondbacks made up the hair of each head.

"Gorganti," Nights said. "Let's do this Sam!"

In order to beat this… Gorganti, we had to "Paraloop" each head in a specific order. To Paraloop, NiGHTS had to fly in a looping pattern. First the Diamondback head snapped forward. I tried making a Paraloop around it, but it just snapped back on its neck.

"Wrong Order!" NiGHTS yelled. I tried to figure out what order to go in. but there weren't many clues to it… until the snakes slithered out of the way for me to see a roman numeral on each head. The Diamondbacks were supposed to be the third head I got. The first should've been the Cobra haired one. I followed the order this time, and knocked down the body.


End file.
